You're Not Alone
by Crystalline Maxwell
Summary: A/U Ancient Egypt. ^^; After Kaiba's girlfriend dies, can Oracle help him come to terms with it? Sequal to 'Kaiba's Oracle' ^^ (AN: THANKYOU KISEKI FOR UPLOADING FOR ME!! XD)


AYA~!! GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN~!!!! >_;; I got some REALLY bad grades on my report card and I'm banned from the internet until further notice.... BUT I WILL NOT STOP WRITING! how am I uploading this then? I gots fwends!! ^_^;; 

Yet another story with Oracle and Kaiba. Sadly Kaiba still doesn't understand Oracle's feelings yet -.-; the cute ones are ALWAYS the idiots, aren't they? *hack*DUO MAXWELL*hack* This one takes place in the past (again ^.^) and Kaiba and Yami/Yugioh's OOC (heh... didn't know that, didja? =P) I'm SO sorry about Yami Bakura's Attempt to Become The Badguy. TERRIBLY dissapointing to most of you--please don't hate me! >;; anyway! This one is better, I assure you, and to top it off, it's a one-shot! ^^;; 

Torn fans-- (My Harry Potter fic) I AM writing it! I promise! I'm just having problems... ^^; there's 8 chapters or so done on it, but it's nowhere NEAR being complete yet. GOMEN! >; 

ANYWAYS! I'm sorry you had to suffer through my AN's ^^; here's the fic... PLEASE R/R! And for anyone who flames me, I'm glad you're giving me your opinions ^^ but on chapter fics, if you don't like it from chapter one, why read it all the way to chapter six?? ^^; gomen! READ ON!! *grabs YamiBakura's hair* TALLYHO!! ^_^; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Oracle walked through the hallways of Yugioh's palace silently. How was she supposed to talk to him now that Isis was dead? She sighed, Isis's death enabled her to make a physical body for herself, but also caused her master pain, _'Maybe now I can touch him... and get him to feel better about it. I don't want master Kaiba to feel sad like that...'_

_'He's going to be sad anyway. Stop being like that you fool. Light-girl you're pathetic! You aren't able to help him and you know it. Don't bother trying.'_ The Oracle's dark side said, rolling her eyes and hitting her on the back of the head. Oracle had been like this for two days, and she _wasn't_ improving in the least. True, Kaiba was sad that Isis had died. Well, not sad... _devastated_ was more like it. And true, they were supposed to make sure Kaiba was at least slightly happy. _'You're letting me handle this, you know.'_

Oracle stopped at the doorway to Kaiba's room, _'But... you aren't going to comfort him...'_

_'Deal with it.'_ The dominant half thought, taking over the body. She pushed her light purple bangs out of her eyes and stepped forward. "Kaiba we need to talk." 

"Go away Oracle. I don't want to talk to you--I don't want to talk to anyone!" 

The dark Oracle ignored her master's words and stepped forward. "So you say, but my light seems to think differently. Will you at least talk to her? She's worried about you." 

Kaiba buried his face in the pillows, "No. I don't want to talk to anyone. Leave me alone." 

She sighed and sat next to him, "Listen. I'm going to tell you what my little light's been telling me. She's worried for you, she wants you to be happy. Regardless of what happened with your girlfriend. I can't say the rest, it's something only she can add." 

Kaiba looked up for a minute, "If she has to speak then let her. But she'd better be brief." 

"Isn't she always?" Yami no Oracle shrugged, switching places with her other part. _'Have as much fun as you can. And don't kill 'im.'_

_'I won't.'_ Oracle gulped and put her hand on her master's shoulder, "Master Kaiba, please... I know you're heartbroken, but you've got to come back... everyone's worried about you. Please, bounce back." 

He looked up at her, "How would you know? You don't even have a physical body..." 

"Well... I do now, Master..." She stepped back and held out her hands, "When Miss Isis died I was given the opportunity to create a body for myself. To help you more..." She looked down and rubbed her arm, "If that's alright with you..." 

Kaiba turned to her with a scowl, "What good are you? You aren't Isis. You aren't help around here, or anything. Why should I care about that? You're useless!" Oracle bit her lip and looked into his eyes. They were angry and dark, the only light that had come from them was the light of his tears of grief over Isis's death. She sighed sadly, trying not to cry herself. Kaiba blinked, "What's with the look on your face?" 

"It... It's nothing. I'm sorry I disturbed you Master... I was just worried. I wish you weren't so hurt by Miss Isis's death... I wish I could make you feel better." The pink haired girl tried to bite back her tears but failed, "Please then, just go back to being the way you used to be... even if it's just for Miss Isis's memory." 

The man stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's hard for you too, isn't it? I know you'll never know how much Isis meant to me, but she meant the entire world. She was kind and wise beyond her years, and beautiful. There isn't anyone on this world like her... how am I supposed to go on like she's still here?" 

"I know what Miss Isis meant to you... her feelings for you were plain to see, and she won't entirely leave you, ever... but for now, could you be content knowing that you've got me by your side? Even..." her voice fell along with her eyes, "if you don't care for me... but be content knowing someone cares and worries for you." 

He shook his head and took her hands, staring at her levelly, "I'm sorry Oracle. Without Isis... I don't see any reason to be content. You're an Oracle, you don't have to worry about those around you. Your other side said it herself, you don't have to pretend to care about me. Isis is the only person who could ever deal with my personality, and no one else will be willing to go past my layers like she did. Knowing her was a once in a lifetime chance, and I took it. I'm not the kind of person who will fall in love again, or at least, not with anyone who can love me back. I'm sorry." 

The girl's heart fell, "...I understand Master Kaiba... I'll talk to you later..." She turned and ran down the hallway toward the main hall, trying hard not to cry. She stopped at a pillar, wrapping her arms around it's cold marble surface and letting her tears fall freely. If her master didn't want her to serve him then she wasn't supposed to stay, and for that matter, she wasn't supposed to go back for a second opinion. She whimpered, if she left her heart would break. _'Why can't my master feel for me what I feel for him? And why... do I have to be just an Oracle?'_

"Miss Oracle, what's wrong? I can hear you crying all the way up from my room." The young pharaoh stood behind the girl, looking down at her through crimson eyes. 

Oracle stood up and bowed, wiping her tears and forcing a smile, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Lord Yugioh. I... just overreacted to something Master Kaiba said." 

Yugioh smiled thinly, "Did he yell at you?" 

"Not exactly... well... yes, but that isn't why I ran off. He said he didn't have feelings for me like I have for him... I just took it a little harder than I imagine he thought I would..." 

"So do you admit to having the feelings he said he couldn't return?" 

Oracle sighed and smiled, "I admit that I love him, yes. But he says he can't love me back and that he doesn't believe that anyone can love him... I'm not supposed to say this, but he's completely wrong. It's very possible to fall in love with a man who hides his feelings, just as long as you can find them." 

He smiled a bit wider, but it still wasn't really a smile. "You're saying that from experience, not from what Miss Isis said?" 

Oracle smiled also, "Experience, of course. Miss Isis liked that she and I could speak like siblings. But that was only because she and I were both in love with the same person... she'd speak for hours about how she and Master Kaiba could relate, both without parents and all... It was kind of foolish of me, to think I'd ever have a chance with him while she was alive... let alone now that she's dead." She sighed and sat down with her back against the pillar, "What good am I, Yugioh? My master really doesn't need me, and I'm a complete burden to him... always causing him to cover up for my mistakes... I guess I should probably leave and go back to my realm, shouldn't I?" 

The game king shook his head, "Kaiba needs you. More now than ever. With Isis dead he doesn't have anything grounding him, you know, to help him keep his anger and such down. You're all he's got now Oracle, this is a dangerous game you know. He's going to need you to help him. You know what I mean, don't you?" 

Oracle nodded, "You want me to keep him in check." 

Yugioh walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think of it as a favor to me, alright? Although, you might just want to do it as a favor to him." 

"I'll think of it as both, Lord Yugioh. And thank you for spending the time to talk to me... I'll be seeing to my master now, alright?" Yugioh nodded as the Oracle spun off, "Thank you!" She rushed down the hall, turning corners and avoiding running into people such as Jounouchi and Honda, she skidded around the corner to the final corridor and bumped into Kaiba, "Ah! M-Master Kaiba, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine. I'm fine..." Kaiba righted himself and placed one hand on Oracle's shoulder, "You ran off, are you alright now?" 

She nodded and put her hand over his, "Yes, I'm alright now... I'm sorry, I just had to run off to think. Yugioh gave me some advice... and he helped me sort out my thoughts. But I'm fine now..." 

"You spoke to him? What did he say to you, Oracle?" 

The girl smiled and squeezed his hand, "He said I need to stick with you, regardless of how many hard times we come across. And that my idiocy shouldn't keep me from serving you as well as I can..." She laughed, "He told me exactly what I should've known all along. And then some..." 

Kaiba blinked, "What else did he say?" 

Oracle shook her head, "I'm sorry. It... isn't really something I can talk about just yet, it's still too new to me." 

"Something to do with your new body?" 

She nodded and stepped away from him before modeling, "With my new body I'll be able to help you with errands and stuff, I'll be able to make you dinners and fix anything that brakes around here. I want to be able to help you Master. Now that... Miss Isis is gone, I'd like to be able to do some of the things she did. But I don't want to force myself on you, if you want me to go back to just being a light being like before... I'll do it. It's all up to you." 

"Hmm..." Kaiba walked around her, looking her up and down, pretending to have to think about the answer. He didn't really need to--he wanted her to stay in a physical form. "Alright Oracle. You can be human, I think you'd be happier that way." 

"Thank you Master!" Oracle smiled, resisting the urge to hug him, "I'll make sure everything runs more smoothly at home too, alright?" 

"Of course it's alright. Of course, you're going to have to earn some of your keep, seeing as you'll be needing at least as much food as I do." Kaiba took her wrist and started walking down the hall, "Hopefully you won't need that much food. It's expensive!" 

Oracle giggled, "I'm so glad you're back to normal. But... is it just an act? If you're still hurting inside, please tell me..." 

"You're always worrying about me. I'm still hurting, but I thought about what you said. After all, Isis would want me to be me again, wouldn't she?" 

Oracle nodded, "Both of us would. Even my dark side..." 

_'You're going to have an interesting time light-girl. This idiot doesn't know you're in love with him yet, does he?'_

_'Aibou, I'm sure he'll figure it out soon... at least, I hope he does...'_ Oracle smiled at the thought of being able to spend time with her master in the temple and at home, and being able to be by his side always, "Oh..." She blushed, "Master Kaiba, um... I don't have a bedroom..." 

He thought for a minute, "You can sleep in my room. I mean, you lived in my head for a while once, so sleeping in the same bed as me shouldn't be too bad... I promise, I won't do anything, and I'm not going to snore." 

Oracle blushed, "In the same... bed?" 

"Well, at least until I can get you your own-- you could sleep on the couch, but that isn't as comfortable..." Kaiba shrugged, "If you're uncomfortable, I understand. You don't have to." 

"I... I don't mind..." Oracle looked down blushing, _'It's just going to be strange...'_

_'I wouldn't do it light-girl. He's a guy, you know what they're like-- all abusive and such.'_

_'Master wouldn't do that and you know it. He's a good person.' _Oracle walked in silence with her master, _'You know he's a good man.'_

_'He's a man. What more is there to know?'_ Yami Oracle rolled her eyes, _'Men are men. They're all the same.'_

_'What about Mister Bakura? He's different, isn't he?'_

_'You shut up.'_

Oracle laughed and shook her head as she and Kaiba entered their room, "Silly dark one..." 

"Dark one? Your other?" Kaiba sat down on his bed, "What did she do that was silly?" 

Smiling she sat next to him, "She's a little confused. She thinks... that you're going to try something. She isn't very trusting with men... I guess she doesn't know you very well, although she should... we've been serving you for almost two years." 

"I guess she isn't. Hey... that's right, isn't it? You've been here since dad died..." Kaiba looked down, "It's been pretty interesting huh?" 

"It's always interesting with you around, master." Oracle's smile faded as she put her arm around Kaiba's shoulders, "I'm sorry you remember my arrival by your father's death though. It's got to be hard, having your parents die while you're still young." 

"I'm an adult. And dad didn't like me much, he always hit me when I made mistakes, which was pretty often, actually." Kaiba pulled one of his golden arm bands off revealing a few scars along his wrists, "I guess some of them won't heal any time soon, huh?" 

"Master, what happened to your wrists? Those scars... they're terrible..." Oracle reached out, placing a hand on the longest one, "Did your father do this?" 

He sighed and put the band back on, "No... I did. When my mother died dad got really angry and yelled at me a lot. He told me it was my fault that she fell into the Nile and drowned... I believed him for a long time. Once he started hitting me I decided I wanted to die... so I took the rod and tried slitting my wrists. As you can see it worked, but I didn't die." 

"Master..." Oracle wrapped her arms around her master, ignoring the fact that she wasn't supposed to hug him, "I'm sorry you had to go through that... it had to hurt... I'm so sorry... I'm glad you're alright--and that you didn't get what you wished for... you don't know how glad I am that you didn't die..." 

Kaiba blinked, "Oracle what...?" 

"I don't know what I'd do if you had died like that... I wouldn't have been able to meet you... you're my master... my only master... not the other ones that used me as a fortune teller, you! You're the only one who didn't try to use me as only a crystal ball... I'm so glad you didn't die--then I wouldn't have meet you!" 

Tentatively, Kaiba put an arm around her trembling shoulders. When she didn't react or calm down, he put his other arm there as well and started rocking her back and forth, "Oracle, ssh... it's alright... you need to get some sleep, there's been too much heartbreak today. Don't worry yourself about what might've been, concentrate on what's going on now, and sleep on the thoughts." 

Oracle nodded lightly and pulled back, "I'm sorry... I guess it just struck me as strange that you'd try to commit suicide... and that your father would try to hurt you... I've got a lot to learn about people." 

The man smiled and lay down, nodding to her, "Yes you do. Now, get some sleep. It's past your bedtime." 

Smiling, Oracle lay down next to him, though being careful not to get too close to her master, "As you say." In a few inutes she was sound asleep with one hand on Kaiba's chest and a smile on her face. 

Her master smiled thinly and patted her on the head before turning over and drifting off to sleep, trying to forget the tragedies that had passed and the ones he'd face soon, _'At least I won't be alone... this time.'_

~The End~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
eheheh... that's that... ^^; please R/R. and everyone, I'd like to appologise that it's a mary sue... ^^; I kinda live as a mary sue so...eheh... ^^;;; anyways, I'm proud of this one too ^^ NOW TO HUNT THE SSJ-MAN! COME, FRUITCAKE-SAN! (AN: it's a petname, I don't hate him) TALLYHO! ^_^; 


End file.
